Revival
by StormageddonDarkLordOfAll XD
Summary: They had taken Ward. Our coms have been down since we got into this tunnel. I had not way of contacting Fitz-Simmons to tell them what happened. Coulson and May were on their own mission. This was all my fault.
1. WildFire

**_**A/N: Set after the episode T.R.A.C.K.S in season One.**_**

If only I had got there sooner, I could have saved her. But, we were late and she was cold. She tried to be the hero of the day, and now she's dying because we were caught. If we had been for careful, maybe things would have worked out.

 _Maybe if I had been with her?_

Fitz-Simmons were in the other room trying to find a way to save her. Coulson and May went back up stairs. I had stayed with Skye, watching her, protecting her. I had failed her. I had promised myself not to let her get hurt. But, here we were, She face was pale and lifeless.

 _But I failed._

You could hear Fitz and Simmons yelling at each other, about how they could not save her. Simmons came into the room moments later and looked at me. " I am sorry, Ward we are trying." Her voice hoarse and her eyes were slightly blood-shot. Simmons still had tears streaming down her face. "Fitz is talking to Coulson." I nodded my head. I wanted to yell at Simmons. But I knew that it would not help, and only make things worse.

 _If only...All the possibles._

"How much longer can she last in the hyperbaric chamber?" I asked Simmons, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Maybe another hour or less. Don't worry Ward, we will save her." Simmons said before she left the room leaving me alone. They had shot Skye. Not once, but _three times_.

After she was better, I'll hunt them down and make them pay for what they did to her.

Skye looked pale and dead. There was a lot of dried blood covering her face and hands. She went in alone knowing that she might get caught. Fitz didn't even try to stop her. The put too much faith in believing they could save the day.

Slowly, about half an hour passed, and Fitz-Simmons came back down to the lab.

Simmons read the stats from the hyperbaric chamber.

"I am sorry Ward. She only has about less then two hours."

 _ ***One Hour Later***_

The lab was dark and cold. The only light was coming from the hyperbaric chamber. Fitz was next door trying to run more test to find away to keep Skye alive long enough for us to get her some help. Simmons was laying down for a bit to clear her head. May was driving, like usual and Coulson was sitting by me, watching over Skye. Her chest moved slowly with every shallow breathe she took. It pained me to see yet another person I cared for get hurt.

 _Never again. I will never let you, Skye, get hurt._

I remember when she saved me. That day still haunts me. It reminds me have how I cost her something so close to her. The only thing that can not be replaced. I have failed her to many times. But no this time. Not again.

 _ ***Four Months Earlier***_

 _ **(Skye's point of view)**_

Slowly, make sure to look behind me every once and a while, I made my way out of complete darkness. They had taken Ward. Our coms have been down since we got into this tunnel. I had not way of contacting Fitz-Simmons to tell them what happened. Coulson and May were on their own mission. _This was all my fault._ It was my turn to be the hero of the day.

It was wet and you could smell the mold. _Why does every villain live somewhere underground?_

Drip, Drip! The water hit the ground echoing. Making everything that much more scary. The air was chilled and it was getting hard to see. I stopped and pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned on the flashlight.

I watched my steps carefully making sure that I would not slip on the smiley ground. I tighten my grip on the night-night gun Fitz gave me before we left the bus. _Why didn't you use this when they took Ward,stupid?_ Then again I was knocked-out.

There was a noise behind me. With out thinking,I closed my eyes, and turned around and pulled the trigger. I opened my eyes and saw a mouse laying on it side.

"Sorry." I whispered to it and then continued down the tunnel.

I stopped walking when I got to a fork in the tunnel. _Which way down._ I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. I have been walking for over two hours. They are probably gone. _Go back to the bus._

 _I will find you, Ward._ I mental promised my self as I turned around and headed back the way I had came.

I made it back on the bus, several hours later. I have never been so happy to see it.

"SKYE!" Simmons yelled as I walked up the ramp. Simmions ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. " Where is Ward?" She asked me. She looked worried and tired. Fitz come over to take my ear piece from me, so he could see what went wrong with them.

"They took him, soon after we lost communication with you." I told her as she let go of me. "We need to find him." I headed into the room with the holotable. Simmons went to the kitchen to get me some dinner. I quickly typed in the quadrants of the tunnel. "Were is Coulson?" I needed him. Coulson was are best hope in this.

"I am sorry, Skye. He won't be back till tomorrow or the day after." Fitz yelled up the stairs. Simmons set a plate with a sandwich next to me as I continued to flip though different maps. I would some occasionally to take a bite.

Sighing, I pulled up the image of the map I needed and pushed away the other. _Where are you?!_

BEEP, BEEP!

I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and looked down.

"NO!"


	2. Holding on for life

****A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I wrote the first chapter and had no clue what I was going to do but I do now. Also would anyone like to beta read for me. I really need someone to check for grammar error, because there are many and I can't find them all.****

"Skye what is it?" Simmons asked as she jumped from her chair and walked over to me. Fitz came running down the stairs, stopping few feet from me. I looked back down at my phone wishing that the image on it would disappear ,but it was still starring back at me. The image looked like it came from the darkest part of my nightmares. There was no coming back from this. I was doomed for and I was taking everyone I cared about with me. I am so glad that Coulson and May are not here for me to explain this to.

My heart twinged as I said the words that I never wanted to say. "They have my twin brother, and yes I know I should have said something before joining the team. But in my defense I have not seen him for the past year and a half." I said quickly before FitzSimmons could ask all the questions their genius brains could think of.

Fitz looked at me with his wide deer eyes in shock."Wait WHAT!?" His asked as I handed the phone over to Jemma to see. Jemma placed her hand over her mouth in shock over the picture that was on my phone. My brother hung there bloody and bruised, pain searing in his eyes.

"Skye, how could you not tell us about this vital information about you?"Jemma asked as she handed my phone back to me.

"Well first off I have only been with the team for about 3 months and no one has asked about him." I said trying to stall from the real truth about why I never wanted Shield or any government agency to know about my twin." Do you really think this is the time to be asking questions about my secrets when Ward and my brother's life are on the line. We have no clue what these people will do to them."

FitzSimmons stared at each other before nodding in agreement. "First when need to find their location, which could be anywhere in the northwest section of London." Fitz told us as he walked over to the computer and pulled up the map, that I had found earlier, on the holo-table. I walked over to the screen, studding the map trying to think of where the hell someone would take two prisoners. It would also have to accessed from the tunnels under then city.

"Fitz can you pull up the tunnel system and place it on the map with the buildings.?" I asked. Fitz nodded his head and started to type on the screen and with in a few minutes blue lines appeared on the map."thanks, no can you cancel out all the buildings that do not have away to the tunnel system."

Slowly several buildings disappear from then map, only leaving about six left. I took a deep breath and let it out. I had no clue which building it could be. There was no way the we could search all six building before one of them died. "If anyone has a suggestion that would great right about now?" I said statistically.

"Well, we could call Coulson." Jemma said quietly.

"We can do this, Coulson thought that Ward and I could handle this and we can. Plus if they went on a mission then they won't make it in time." I stated harshly as I got closer to the holo-table. "It has been about ten hours now, we only have fourteen hours before it becomes almost impossible to find them." I ran my hands through my hair, trying to think of a plan.

"We could fly two dwarfs into each of the house and see what is in them." Fitz said after about thirty minutes of silence.

"Won't they be noticeable? And you only have one controller, each building is about five or more miles apart. There is no possible way for us to control them all at the same time." I asked, hating to shoot down another suggestion.

"It would be possible to control them all if I can program them to pick up a signal from the wifi in the house."Fitz said as he walked over to the case of dwarfs. "You would have to hack into the wifi connection, which I figure would be easy for you. " Simmon added in as she went to help Fitz get all the dwarfs out." And it they did notice they notice them it would be a great distraction for you to go in and get Ward and your brother." FitzSimmons said at the exact same time. Both of them looked at me waiting for my reaction.

Sighing as I stood up. This was the best options we had. "Okay, lets get started. Fitz how long will it take you to get the dwarfs ready?" I said knowing that we were about to cause a lot of damage. I could not shake the knot forming in my gut as I grabbed my laptop off Fitz's desk and put it in my bag.

"About an hour." He stated as he stated to work on them. I nodded and walked across the lab to Jemma.

"Jemma, I need to gather all the medical supplies you can. My brothers has cystic fibrosis." Jemma looked up from her work, shock in her eyes.

"Skye, the shape you brother is in, from what I could tell from the picture, he probably only has a few hours and best. There were gashes all of his chest and the way they have if hanging, his lung are going to give out way faster then the average person."


End file.
